


Dil's Birthday Breakfast

by nerdygeekcam



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, Cute Kids, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Parents, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygeekcam/pseuds/nerdygeekcam
Summary: Dil wants to make Daddy (Phil) a surprise birthday breakfast and some breakfast for Papa Bear (Dan), but hits a couple bumps in the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parental Phan One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333809) by [squeakymarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakymarshmallow/pseuds/squeakymarshmallow). 



> This is my FIRST fanfiction on this website. If there are errors please message me politely so I may make the changes. Enjoy :D

January 30th. The sun wasn’t even up when little Dil Howlter was up out of bed. Dil quickly threw off his sheets and bolted for the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen he ran to his father’s bedroom. He carefully pushed open the door enough to where he could look through the crack. Dan and Phil lay fast asleep spooning each other trying to increase body heat due to a colder morning in London. Pleased, he quietly ran downstairs the carpet muffling his thudding feet. The floor was cold so Dil ran on his tip-toes to the large steel refrigerator where a small calendar was posted. Dil located the date where it read “Daddy’s birthday” and a large Cheshire grin spread across Dil’s tiny face.

     Dil has been planning this day for months now. He always wanted to cook his father pancakes, waffles, and eggs for breakfast. Knowing that it was his father’s favorite food, he wanted to surprise him. He knew that Dan, or Papa Bear, would disapprove of this idea. Dan thought that a 7-year-old was too young to work a stove and oven when not supervised by an adult or responsible teenager. Dil thought this was ludicrous and disregarded what Dan had to say on the matter.

     Not sure on how he would accomplish this grand feat, he had another idea. He would bake his father a YouTube cake for later. Dil knew his father was a YouTuber and that he was quite successful in it but was not allowed on the site until he was old enough to distinguish porn from children’s TV shows just by the thumbnail. Again, Dil was not thrilled at the idea of being treated ‘younger’ or ‘not old enough.’

     Dil shook the thoughts out of his head and started the gather the ingredients. He opened the pantry slowly enough so it wouldn’t make the usual creaking sound it made when opened. He didn’t exactly know how to make pancakes so he grabbed the basics: flour, sugar, and chocolate chips. Carrying over the heavy bags of flour, sugar, and chocolate, Dil was having some issues on getting them on the counter. The counter is taller than Dil is so reaching to put stuff on it was always a hassle for him. He managed to set the sugar and chocolate on the counter but the flour fell and exploded all over. Dil hoped he didn’t wake his parents so he waited for them to come and yell at him. No one came. Feeling relieved, Dil headed over to the fridge to fetch eggs, milk, and butter. Dil opened the refrigerator and stood on the ledge inside to help reach for the milk on the top shelf. He could grasp the milk carton but while pulling it down he knocked over the egg carton and they all came crashing down on him. Startled by this, Dil dropped the milk to shield his face, and the milk splattered on the floor along with the eggs. By now Dil was feeling quite discouraged. The butter was still intact so Dil grabbed a stick of butter and threw it on the counter. Amazingly, his fathers were not awoken by the ruckus made in the kitchen.

     _Without milk, eggs, and flour how can I make eggs, pancakes, and waffles for dad?_ Thought Dil looking down at the mess of spilled milk and flour along with cracked eggs.

    _I know, I’ll just go next door and ask Cordin if she has flour, eggs, and milk._ Thinking this was for the best Dil stretched his legs over the egg shells and headed towards the back door. He quickly looked back at the time on the stove which read ‘4:32am.’ _She should be up; She’s always up all the time._ Dil said mentally as his zipped up his superhero snow boots.

 

     Cordin was Dil’s 14-year-old babysitter who was always there for the Lester and Howell household when in need for a babysitter. She was a kind girl who wasn’t the typical babysitter regular parents would want. She had dyed blue and black hair, she wore ripped jeans, oversized black and white flannel, paired with a black beanie and black combat boots. She had an Asian background but never met her parents because she was adopted. Cordin was the sweetest person according to Dil Howlter.

     “She gives me sweets after I finish my steamed vegetables and is always there when I have a cut. This one time she bandaged up my knee after I fell down some stairs and read me stories to make me feel batter.” Dil described his night with Cordin a while back when Dan and Phil had their first date night since they adopted Dil.

     “That’s wonderful Pooh Bear, I’m glad she was nice to you and that you liked her so much.” Dan said relieved that night.

     The night was terribly freezing. The snow fall was extremely strong and the wind made it worse dropping the degrees even more. Dil had a puffy jacket on with his superhero boots and a red knitted hat. He closed the back door cautiously making sure it didn’t slam shut in the wind. He then bounded down the ice step and ran about 15 feet to Cordin’s doorsteps. He knocked vigorously and rang the doorbell multiple times. It was pitch black outside and the sun wasn’t close to being up.

     It was about 30 seconds later when a very irritated teen dressed in an oversized black t-shirt and sweatpants answered the door.

     “Hello?” said Cordin wearily while shivering in the door frame, “What do you want?”

     “Hi Cordin, it’s me, Dil,” responded Dil with an enormous grin plastered on his face, “I was wondering if you had flour, eggs, and milk.”

     “What? Why? Dil why are you here? You know what just come inside.” Cordin said with a hoarse voice that obviously said ‘I just woke up.’

     She motioned in and Dil quickly walked in and stamped his boots on the _Welcome_ mat. “Why do you want eggs, flour, and milk at this time in the morning? “Asked Cordin rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

     “To make Daddy a birthday breakfast and cake.” Responded Dil gleaming.

     “And you plan on making it yourself?” Asked Cordin now more alert and concerned for Dil’s safety.

     “Yes Cordin,” responded Dil while rolling his eyes, “I’m seven years old I can do it myself.”

     “No Dil, you are not old enough to be in the kitchen by yourself.” Cordin said in a very serious tone. Cordin noticed that Dil’s face crumpled up into a pout while he crossed his arms. Feeling bad she got down on one knee and unfolded his arms and said, “How about I help you make Daddy some breakfast?”

     “No. I wanted to make it myself.” Whined Dil.

     “I understand, Dil,” Cordin said trying to get him to look her in the eyes, “But I’m worried you will hurt yourself. Remember when you fell down the stairs?” Dil nodded, “I don’t want that happening again or anything worse.”

     Dil stood a minute until he gave it thought. He knew Cordin would not let him cook breakfast all by himself. He also knew some breakfast would be better than no breakfast so he finally agreed to it. Cordin was happy that Dil agreed to let her help so she made a quick trip to her kitchen and grabbed the ingredients to replace the smashed ones. She put them down not wanting to trust Dil to hold them and drop them by accident, and put her black combat boots on and pulled on a large black parka over he black t-shirt.

     “Ready to go?” Asked Cordin with a large smile.

     “Yes.” Responded Dil with a grin.

     They both ran out into the cold and to Dil’s backdoor. Shielding the snow from her face she asked Dil to open the door. They both bounded into the back hallway with Dil shushing Cordin reminding her that Dan and Phil were still asleep. Cordin took note of this and emulated his shushing face with a smile. They both mad it to a kitchen where Cordin’s mouth gaped open over the mess made.

     “Dil,” Cordin managed to only say, “How could such a small boy make such a large mess?”

     Dil turned red with embarrassment and apologize. Cordin said it was fine and that his heart was in the right place. Stepping over the mess, Cordin set the ingredients down and flicked on a small light. The kitchen illuminated with a small glow and Cordin walked over to the sink to grab a rag.

     Once Dil’s mess was cleaned, Cordin grabbed all of the proper ingrediants to make a small cake. Dil was in charge of mixing and Cordin measured. They were a perfect team making little mess in the process. They made sure to keep quiet but still giggled when Dil dotted Cordin’s nose with batter. Cordin frowned and did the same to Dil. They both laughed quietly then poured the mixture into a small cake pan and was put in the over to bake. Cordin finished doing the dishes and decided it was better to wait to make breakfast fresh a little before they wake up. The timer went off on Cordin’s phone 25 minutes later and a small, fluffy cake was taken out of the oven. Dil beamed at the sight of the cake and wanted to frost it but Cordin said it had to cool. By now it was around 5:00 am and Cordin was getting a bit tired. She helped Dil frost the cake with red icing and Cordin frosted a large YouTube play button on the top. They both yawned and looked at the clock. ‘5:34am.’

     “Well Dil, I’m going to take a nap before we make breakfast. Wake me up when it is about time Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester will wake up.” Yawned Cordin as she made her way to the soft couch where she usually crashed when Dan and Phil have a late night or when she babysits Dil for overnight.

     “Okay Cordin, just be ready okay?” Asked Dil anxious that Cordin will sleep through.

     Cordin only made a ‘uh-huh’ sound before she was out. Dil was too anxious to sleep so he read a book and played games on his Tablet. It was around 7:00am when Dil knew they would be up in about 20 minutes or so. Dil set his tablet down on the dinner table where he was playing and shook Cordin awake.

     “Five more minutes Mom,” Cordin mumbled, “I promise I won’t be late, High school doesn’t actually really care if you’re tardy.”

     “Cordin, it is me, Dil. Time to get up to make breakfast.” Said Dil while starting to shake Cordin harder.

     Cordin jerked up and looked outside at the rising sun. “Right. I’m sorry Dil.” Apologized Cordin as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

     Dil accepted the apology and followed behind her. Cordin made proper pancakes, waffles, and eggs on toast while Dil set up the service tray. On the tray, there were two plates, one slightly larger for Daddy and one smaller for Papa Bear, napkins, cutlery, a small yellow daisy in a skinny, white, vase, and a homemade birthday card Dil made earlier when he was waiting to wake up Cordin. Cordin placed the food on the tray and smiled.

     “I’m sure they will love it, Dil.” Said Cordin grinning from ear to ear flour on her face.

     Dil smiled and asked for Cordin to carry it up because it was too heavy for even amazing Dil to carry. Cordin lifted the tray and walked towards the stairs and made each step cautious not wanting to drop anything. Once they made it to Dan and Phil’s room Dil carefully opened their door. They were both asleep but seemed to be stirring more which meant they were about to get up. Cordin placed the food on the bed-side table and told Dil she would leave them alone and to wait to wake them until she was gone. Dil nodded as Cordin gave him a huge hug and bounded down the stairs. Once Dil heard the door close he shooke his parents awake.

     “Happy birthday Daddy!” Yelled Dil as he jumped on the bed.

     Phil opened his eyes and cuddled Dil as Dan woke up to see his beautiful son between them. They all cuddled for a bit until Dan said, “What’s that smell? It smells like food.”

     “I, or we, Cordin and I, made Daddy breakfast in bed for his birthday,” replied Dil, “We also put on a plate for you Papa Bear.”

     Dan and Phil seemed shocked and exchanged looks for a while then Phil leaned over and lifted the food over to the three of them. “This looks delicious,” said Phil as he ruffled Dil’s hair, “I can’t wait to see what you made.”

     Dil gleamed as his fathers ate breakfast in bed smiling at Dil and complementing the food. Sleepiness was catching up to Dil as he was up at 4am so he laid down on the fluffy comforter and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Dan and Phil gave Dil and kiss on the forehead and covered him up. Dil dreamed of the food Cordin made and his father’s happy smiles.


End file.
